Imortal
by Fani Zabini Malfoy
Summary: Quando eu sinto muito a falta de estar com ele, eu me lembro de tudo o que passamos juntos, e deixo um suspiro escapar, apenas para que o vento balance seus cabelos e o faça sorrir..." *D/G*


**_ Imortal_**

Minha história pode parecer um pouco difícil de ser entendida no começo, mas creio que ao decorrer dela vocês a entenderão. Eu não tenho um nome, não tenho uma idade, não tenho um lugar, eu nem ao menos tenho um corpo. A única coisa que tenho é a mim mesma. Mas antes, em uma época remota marcada por dor e perdas, eu já possuí muita coisa além do meu espírito.

Meu nome era Gina Weasley, e eu nasci em um mundo marcado pela guerra. Sempre ouvi falar que esse mundo fora salvo por um garoto, mas logo descobri que o "salvo" a que as pessoas se referiam era apenas um curto tempo de paz adquirido. Sofri muito e sei que perdi muitas pessoas queridas durante essa guerra.

O mundo a que eu me refiro era o mundo bruxo, em que um maldito Lord das Trevas tocava o terror da forma mais apavorante possível. Sim, eu era uma bruxa, e é graças a isso que estou relatando a minha história para vocês agora. Minha vida, desde os tempos de escola, sempre foi um tédio. Enquanto meu irmão lutava ao lado do fantástico "menino que sobreviveu", dando orgulho aos meus pais e recebendo elogios de meus outros seis irmãos, eu estava no fundo da história, sempre fazendo o papel da caçula que deve ficar quieta no seu lugar e deixar os mais velhos resolverem o assunto.

Quando eu acabei a escola, o Lord das Trevas ainda não havia sido de todo derrotado, já que algumas de suas horcruxes ainda estavam perdidas aos quatro cantos do mundo, e cabia ao garoto que sobreviveu destruí-las. Sabe, eu sempre fui apaixonada por ele. Harry Potter era o seu nome, e desde o primeiro momento em que eu o vi, me apaixonei. Eu não agüentava mais ver ele saindo com outras garotas nas horas vagas, e na primeira oportunidade saí de Londres. Fui então morar em Paris, na França, onde eu não conhecia ninguém que pudesse me impedir de fazer o que quisesse. Eu me sentia tão bem lá, que em poucos meses, o nome Harry Potter foi apagado quase completamente da minha memória.

Foi lá que eu conheci James Lepritiê, um francesinho loiro de olhos azuis que me encantou ao primeiro olhar. Ele era, além de lindo, encantador. A primeira vez que saímos juntos, ele me deu um sorrisinho malicioso que me conquistou. Eu já havia visto aquele sorriso em algum lugar, só não consegui me lembrar onde. E o sorriso foi acompanhado de uma frase, que me foi de muita serventia:

-Não se isso é real, mas eu quero descobrir a fantasia – e logo em seguida ele me beijou, o nosso primeiro beijo.

Em questão de alguns dias, nós acabamos nos tornando namorados oficiais, e nossa vida era perfeita.

James era o genro que minha mãe havia pedido. Durante dois anos, eu me lembro muito bem que nós dois ficamos juntos, namorando. Até que ele me pediu em casamento. Quase não acreditei. Estaria dentro de alguns meses me casando com o homem mais perfeito do mundo.

Tudo aconteceu uma semana antes do nosso casamento. Estávamos ansiosos, minha família toda garantiu presença, e a mãe dele também. Eu sempre tive curiosidade de saber o que era feito do pai de James, mas sabia que ele não gostava de falar sobre o assunto, então eu nem ao menos perguntava. Ele havia saído do nosso apartamento para resolver alguns negócios, e eu estava sozinha fazendo algumas ligações para organizar o nosso casamento.

Eu estava segurando o telefone com uma mão, anotando o que a moça dizia em um papel e tentando não derrubar a minha agenda de cima da mesa, quando ouvi o barulho da campainha. Desliguei o telefone e fui atender. Um homem loiro, quase idêntico a James, tirando os cabelos um tanto mais compridos e a expressão mais severa. Era claramente mais velho, também. Eu já havia visto aquele sorriso antes, e não fora nos lábios de James. Foi quando flashes dos piores momentos da minha vida voltaram à minha mente.

A Câmara Secreta, o diário de Tom Riddle, Floreios e Borrões, loiros arrogantes...

-Malfoy... – eu murmurei.

Lembrei-me de ter visto aquela expressão no rosto de Lúcio Malfoy quando ele colocou o diário nas minhas coisas. Era a mesma expressão que ele sustentava agora. Estava tramando alguma coisa.

-Olá, Weasley – ele me cumprimentou, já adentrando no apartamento.

-O que faz aqui? – eu perguntei, tremendo e mal conseguindo andar.

-Eu deveria estar perguntando isso, não acha? – ele me respondeu com outra pergunta, o que me fez gelar por dentro.

Nesse momento, eu ouvi a porta se abrir. Nós dois nos voltamos para ver quem entrava, e eu vi terror estampado no rosto de James.

Mais flashes vieram à minha mente. Câmara Secreta, o diário de Tom Riddle, Floreios e Borrões, loiros arrogantes... Dois loiros arrogantes.

-Não... – foi a única coisa que eu consegui dizer, ou melhor, murmurar.

-Gina, eu...

-Sentiu minha falta, filho?

Filho. Aquele não era James Lepritiê. Aquele era Draco Malfoy, filho de Lúcio e Narcisa Malfoy, que insultou minha família em todas as oportunidades possíveis.

-James... – eu ainda murmurei, esperando que ele dissesse que era tudo um terrível engano.

-Gina, me desculpe, eu não podia... – ele disse, dando um passo na minha direção.

-Por quê? – eu perguntei, recuando e deixando que a vontade de chorar tomasse conta de mim.

-Eu não podia ficar naquela guerra e ser obrigado a ajudar Voldemort, eu não podia também ficar do lado do bem... – ele contou, em um tom desesperado.

-Eu te amava! Como você pôde mentir pra mim?! – eu gritei, sem tomar total consciência disso.

-Eu não podia contar que eu era o inimigo da sua família! – ele também gritou, desesperadamente – eu não podia jogar o nosso amor no lixo!

-Amor?! Se você me amasse não teria mentido!

-Eu menti justamente por te amar! – ele gritou, pondo um ponto final no assunto.

-Malfoy, eu não posso...

-Acho que devem se lembrar de que eu ainda estou aqui – disse Lúcio, num tom que beirava a loucura.

-O que quer aqui?! – perguntou Draco, olhando-o com desprezo – já não basta ter acabado com metade da minha vida?!

-Não. Eu tenho que acabar com a dela – ele disse, sorrindo histericamente e a apontando sua varinha para o meu peito – não posso deixar um filho meu se casar com uma Weasley inferior a nós.

-O casamento já está cancelado – eu disse, olhando fixamente para a ponta da varinha.

-Isso não é o suficiente – ele murmurou, olhando de mim para o filho.

-Não, você não pode machucá-la – disse Draco, em um tom que não demonstrava confiança alguma.

-Por que não? – perguntou-lhe Lúcio, dando um passo na minha direção.

-Porque eu não posso deixar – ele disse, se jogando na minha frente e colocando a mão na ponta da varinha de seu pai.

-Tenho meus próprios meios de me livrar de você, _filho_. Estupefaça!

E, em um instante, eu vi Draco cair de costas no chão, inconsciente. Eu vi nos olhos de Lúcio que a minha hora havia chegado, e que eu nada poderia fazer. Algumas lágrimas já escorriam pelo meu rosto, e eu me despedia mentalmente de toda a minha família. Me abaixei ao lado de Draco e murmurei um "eu te amo" em seu ouvido, dando-lhe um beijinho no rosto e me levantando, com a varinha em punho. Eu sabia que não tinha chances contra Lúcio, mas também sabia que não poderia me entregar assim, de mão beijada.

-Expeliarmus! – eu bradei, ouvindo a voz dele murmurando algo ilegível ao mesmo tempo.

Antes que a varinha dele pudesse chegar até mim, eu caí no chão, inconsciente. Eu estava morta.

Quando acordei, me vi em um lugar totalmente branco, e me lembre imediatamente da Ala Hospitalar da escola de magia em que estudei. Olhei ao meu lado, e não vi nem Draco e nem Lúcio. A única pessoa ao meu lado era... Harry?!

-Olá, Gina – ele disse, sorrindo e segurando a minha mão.

-Harry... O que eu estou fazendo aqui?

-Antes de tudo mais, você sabe onde é aqui?

-Não...

-Você morreu, Gina – ele disse, ainda sorrindo.

-Mas... Como?! – eu perguntei, atônita.

Se eu tinha morrido, como eu estava ali, falando com Harry?!

-Eu também morri. Na guerra.

-Eu ainda não entendo...

-Lúcio Malfoy te matou, disso você lembra? – ele disse, adquirindo uma expressão séria.

-O que aconteceu com James? Quero dizer, Draco? – eu perguntei, só me lembrando naquela hora de que ele havia sido estuporado.

-Está bem, na medida do possível. Ele realmente te amava.

-Eu sei... Mas então, você morreu mesmo naquela guerra?

-Sim. Morri soterrado quando o castelo desabou, logo depois que eu derrotei Voldemort.

-Então a guerra está acabada? – eu perguntei, sorrindo.

-Está.

Nós ficamos em silêncio por um longo tempo, pensando em tudo, até que eu me lembrei de perguntar:

-Que lugar é esse, afinal?

-Este? Todos os chamam de purgatório bruxo, onde as pessoas são julgadas. É aqui que decidimos para onde as pessoas vão, se para o céu ou para o inferno.

-E como é esse julgamento? – eu perguntei, curiosa.

-É bem simples. Eu analiso o último pedido da pessoa em questão – ele contou, dando de ombros – por exemplo, qual é o seu?

-O meu? – eu indaguei, pensativa.

-É, o seu. Qual é?

Eu fechei meus olhos, imaginando a coisa que eu mais queria. Só me vinha certo loiro à mente, nada mais.

-Ver o Draco pela última vez – eu declarei, vendo que os olhos de Harry se arregalaram.

-Sério?

-Sério. O que eu mais quero é me despedir dele.

Harry ficou em silêncio, pensativo por um longo tempo. Eu estava esperando uma resposta, talvez ele apenas dissesse que eu iria para o céu. Ou para o inferno, por ter trocado a minha família pelo Draco, de certo modo.

-Acho que posso conseguir isso – ele disse, levantando os olhos para mim.

-Como?! – eu perguntei, confusa e feliz.

-Eu posso conseguir para que você fale com ele em sonho, pela última vez – ele disse, sorrindo.

-Obrigado, Harry! – eu agradeci, também sorrindo.

No momento seguinte, eu vi tudo ficar escuro e senti como se o mundo estivesse fora de órbita, girando incontrolavelmente. Fechei meus olhos, esperando que tudo voltasse ao normal, o que demorou um bom tempo.

Quando o mundo se estabilizou de novo e eu abri meus olhos, me vi em um lugar totalmente diferente. Era uma espécie de sala, onde que havia duas poltronas, uma de frente para a outra, um pedaço de pergaminho, uma pena e um tinteiro. Eu senti minhas pernas bambearem, e me sentei em uma das poltronas para não cair. Foi só aí que notei que Draco estava sentado na outra.

-Draco – eu chamei, sorrindo.

Ele levantou os olhos para mim, aqueles olhos azuis tão lindos que me deixavam até sem graça. O olhar dele fez algumas lágrimas caírem dos meus olhos, com um misto de alívio e carinho. Ele segurou minha mão com uma força que eu nem sabia que ele possuía, e eu juro que vi seus olhos ficarem um pouco embaçados.

-Gina, eu te amo – ele disse, beijando a minha mão.

-Eu também te amo, Draco, mais do que você possa imaginar – eu respondi, me ajoelhando no chão e lhe dando um beijo, que viria a ser o último.

-Eu sabia que você não iria me deixar – ele murmurou, me abraçando.

-Eu tenho.

-Você não pode me deixar. Eu sei que isso não é real, não me deixe... – ele murmurou, e eu tive certeza de sua tristeza pela lágrima que passeou pelo seu rosto.

E eu acabei, por fim, entendendo o que eu deveria fazer com o pergaminho, a pena e o tinteiro.

Saí daquele refúgio que eram os braços de Draco e peguei os três objetos. Molhei a ponta da pena no tinteiro e rabisquei uma coisa no pedaço de papel, colocando-a logo em seguida no bolso das vestes dele.

-Não leia já – eu disse, segurando sua mão – só veja quando estiver acordado.

-Por quê?

-Pra você saber que tudo foi real – eu disse.

Logo depois, o mundo voltou a girar, e eu fechei meus olhos novamente. Dessa vez, tudo demorou muito mais tempo para se normalizar, e eu me vi no quarto que eu e Draco dividíamos no nosso apartamento. Ele estava sentado na cama, banhado de suor, ofegante, como se tivesse acabado uma maratona em primeiro lugar.

-Draco... – eu o chamava, mas ele não me ouvia.

Foi aí que eu percebi: estava vendo a cena de cima, ele não me ouvia, não notara uma outra presença no quarto.

Eu não estava realmente lá.

Eu o vi apalpar o bolso do pijama, e de lá tirar um pergaminho, escrito:

_"Não sei se isso é real, mas eu quero descobrir a fantasia"_

Imediatamente, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, e o pergaminho caiu na cama, solto pela mão de Draco.

-Eu te amo, Gina – ele murmurou.

Eu tinha vontade de chorar, vontade de abraçá-lo, de fazer alguma coisa que o consolasse. Eu podia estar chorando por dentro, mas não senti nada percorrer meu rosto. Eu precisava urgentemente de um espelho.

Me virei e fui até o banheiro, ainda vendo tudo de cima, de um ângulo estranho. Fiquei posicionada de frente para o espelho, mas a única coisa que ali estava refletida era a parede. Eu não aparecia.

Senti vontade de gritar, mas antes senti uma voz conhecida me chamar.

-Harry, eu não tenho um corpo... – eu murmurei, sem entender direito o que estava acontecendo.

-Eu sei. Você não tem mais um corpo, não tem mais um nome, não tem mais nada. A única coisa que você tem é o amor, e é por isso que está assim – eu fiquei em silêncio, e então ele continuou – você só pode sentir o que for relacionada ao seu verdadeiro amor, mais nada.

-Quer dizer...?

-Que você vai sentir tudo o que o Malfoy sentir – ele disse apenas isso, se virando para ir embora.

-Espera! – eu gritei – você não pode me deixar assim!

-Eu achei a melhor maneira de conservar a sua alma – ele disse, dando de ombros – agora, você não tem mais nada. E sabe por que está aqui me ouvindo? – ao ver que eu fiz que não com a cabeça, ele continuou – porque você amou o Malfoy e sabe que ele te ama.

Eu fiquei em silêncio por um tempo, até me lembrar de uma pergunta a mais:

-O que vai acontecer comigo?

-Você entrou na vida do Malfoy por um único motivo. Você e ele se encontraram para que um mudasse a vida do outro.

-Entendo...

-Resumindo, vocês são os anjos da guarda um do outro.

-Como?! – acho que, se eu tivesse um queixo, ele estaria no chão.

-Você será o anjo a guarda dele – disse Harry, virando as costas para mim e sumindo logo em seguida.

Eu voltei então para o quarto, vendo Draco dormir profundamente. Sim, eu abriria mão dos meus outros sentimentos apenas para poder estar perto dele, mesmo que ele nem ao menos saiba disso. Eu não me importava, e até hoje não me importo.

Com o tempo, meu nome, minha história e minhas origens ficavam para trás. A única coisa que não fazia eu me esquecer quem um dia eu fui era Draco.

Já faz cinco anos que eu morri, e parece-me que o tempo passou lentamente até demais. Cada minuto da vida de Draco que eu acompanhei sem estar presente era como uma facada em meu coração. E ainda é até hoje.

Quando eu sinto muito a falta de estar com ele, eu me lembro de tudo o que passamos juntos, e deixo um suspiro escapar, apenas para que o vento balance seus cabelos e o faça sorrir. Ou deixo um beijo apenas sonhado no ar, para que ele passe a mão pelos lábios e sinta os meus colados aos dele.

Mas sei que, apesar da distância tão curta e ao mesmo tempo tão longa, nós continuamos nos amando. Como eu tenho certeza disso? Se ele não me amasse mais, eu já teria sumido há muito tempo...

N/A: minha primeira short, gente!! qro coment's, nem q seja pra dizer q tah uma porcaria, ok??

Bjoo's  



End file.
